board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(12)Charizard vs (4)Bowser 2018
Ulti's Analysis We all knew this was coming after the 'Zard choked in round one, but it still had to be finalized and there was a small tinge of doubt before match time. But there wasn't going to be any crazy Charizard runs this year. Bowser clearly waited 8 years for this one to his get-back at this guy, much like how Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff wanted Warrior in WCW for only one match, and it showed. There wasn't even a Pokemon board vote in this match. If anything there was a Bowser board vote, and the best Charizard was able to do was bleed a few percents throughout the day. It's a good thing a Pokemon game came out in 1998, because it feels like their window to win a contest is completely and totally slammed shut. When you need Best Year in Gaming to win one, you're probably screwed. Relevant point regarding Bowser's board vote: When Smash Ultimate came out post contest and Board 8 had the first Save My contest for Smash characters, Bowser won it. That dude is insanely popular here, which might explain him being over 60% at the start. We just talked about legitimacy. This was legit. Bowser went out there, clearly kept this match in mind as motivation, and just beat Charizard's ass. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3845-heart-division-final-bowser-vs-charizard That was fueled by Heart Gold and Soul Silver. The 'Zard we've seen lately, even with Pokemon Trainer's return to Smash, is the real Charizard. I won't go so far as to call him a fraud, but he is absolutely not what we saw in 2010. It's worth noting here that without Pikachu, Pokemon would have looked like trash all contest long. Their results were all mediocre or garbage, even in wins. All of them. Pikachu was the one standout. I don't know how many of you listen to the John Middlekauf 3 and Out podcast, but this was a John Middkauf Ass Kicking. Hyped match, one showed up. I maintain Bowsette was a huge influence, just for the record. I don't see any mainstream outlets covering Charizard porn, nor do I want to. And for those wondering why I keep making random porn jokes, that was an actual factor later in this contest. Tsunami's Analysis Do not let anyone talk you into believing that this loss made Charizard look bad. This was barely half a percent away from the Oracle consensus. Bowser has always been one of the strongest midcarders, and 43.45% is a good percentage to get on him. I think. ...Actually, the list of characters to do better than that is surprisingly long. Kirby has, more than once. Ryu didn't, but then he turned around and beat Bowser twice in fourways. Leon Kennedy outperformed him. So did Yoshi, but only barely. Honestly the fact that Leon's number is better than Yoshi's...oh, wait, I think RE4 was still fresh when that match happened. So Leon was a lot stronger than he is now. Charizard may not have had the perfect timing that he had in his first match against Bowser, but he's had plenty of reasons to remain strong over the years. He's made two more Smash appearances since 2010 and gotten two Mega Evolutions. Both Mega Evolutions got showcased in the anime, under the ownership of recurring characters, and prior to that, but still post-2010, Ash's Charizard returned to his party for a while. And then the 20th movie, which was basically an alternate continuity retelling of the entire first season distilled into one movie, again had Charizard as Ash's ace. This is a strong performance, and yes, it was somewhat redeeming after he disappointed in Round 1. Of course, it would be a few more rounds before his "disappointing" 2013 campaign was massively vindicated thanks to the efforts of his anime teammate Pikachu as well as his second-round opponent from that contest. Safer777's Analysis Obviously after the first match of Charizard nobody had any doubt that he would lose to Bowser. Yeah Charizard was damn strong when he first appeared. And he beat Bowser with the help of the release of HG/SS since his match against Bowser back then happened the same day that these games came out.. And in the next contest he did good with the SFF and such and won some matches. But yeah he isn't that strong. But since he was my first Pokemon ever I can't say anything bad about him. I guess that Bowser not going above 57% is something. Bowser is legit of course. And Charizard has fallen a lot. I think Pokemon is doing decent in the this contest so far. And they are strong. We saw Pikachu and Red winning and advancing. Also Pokemon seems that it isn't SFF'ed against other Nintendo characters. Still Bowser won fair and square. Category:2018 Contest Matches